Complications
by BurningSky
Summary: Seven years of unlikely friendship has survived everything, but when it comes down to it will deeper hidden feelings and a possessive girlfriend ruin it all? When Rose finally realises she loves Scorpius what will happen? And does he feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

This has been developing in my mind for a while now, and I decided to work with it as it was kinda making it hard to write my other stories. So read on, and I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

  
Chapter 1

Six years of education has passed in a flurry of excitement, so much had happened during my time at Hogwarts. My best friend Scorpius Malfoy had helped me through the tough times at Hogwarts, it wasn't particularly easy for anyone in my family, but I felt the pressure more - after all my parents had had a hand in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Although we were best friends we still had an overly large amount of competitiveness between us, as we both fought to be the best student within the school, our intelligence only rivalled by each other's however I had the added advantage of the Granger brain from my mother's family, and so it often helped me become the smartest student within the year group.

Now in my last year of Hogwarts as head girl, I was currently sitting in the Grand Hall waiting for the first years to enter so they could be sorted and the start of term banquet to begin. I looked over at my family and felt the similar sensation of longing to have been sorted into Gryffindor.

"_Another Weasley eh?"_ the hat had whispered into my ear as I recalled _"I know just where to put you..... Oh wait, what's this. A remarkable amount of talent, yes, what else should I expect from the daughter of Hermione Granger perhaps.... RAVENCLAW!"_

I didn't dislike being in Ravenclaw, but I still felt the urge to transfigure my robes so that they bore the colours of Gryffindor so that I could go sit with my relatives during the feast.

"Oh look," Lorcan Scamander whispered as I moved closer to his twin and my current boyfriend Lysander, both had been childhood friends until puberty kicked in and it was social suicide to not have a boyfriend.

"The first years" Lysander whispered as I craned my neck over the sea of heads to look at the stream of students who seemed to grow shorter

"Any relatives in first year this year then Rose," Michael Smith the sixth year prefect asked as he too craned his neck to look at the first years.

"No, you went out with my youngest relative last year," I smirked as he scowled at me.

"Please don't remind me," he moaned slightly as his scowl was replaced with a pout.

"Serves you right for dumping Lily to go out with Louis," I said reminding him that he had dumped one cousin for the other.

"I honestly thought he was a girl, and that your aunt and uncle were being mean when they named him." It was an acceptable excuse, the Veela part of Louis had a significant effect on his masculinity making him look like a girl, which wasn't helped with his shoulder length strawberry blonde hair at the time.

"I don't think you'll have much trouble this year, I think the Veela in him is being overpowered by my dad's genes," the healers didn't know whether my dad's condition would have an effect on Victoire, Dominque and Louis, however the previous two have so far been unaffected.

"What'd you mean?" Lorcan asked as he too stopped craning his neck to look at the first years in favour of joining our conversation.

"He's looking more like a boy now... Also helps that he's had his hair cut as well," I said as I pointed at him over at the Gryffindor table.

"He's dyed his hair?" Lysander asked as he too looked in the direction of my cousin.

"I don't think so... It just kinda darkened over the summer, it happened practically overnight actually, one morning he had strawberry blonde, the next it was Weasley orange, then my bronze shade, and then the darker version of my bronze he has now."

"He's a metamorphmagus?" Nicky Addalton asked making me jump slightly, unaware that she had been listening in.

"Urm... We don't have any in the family, unless you count Teddy but that's only through marriage... However Victoire is expecting, but it's impossible to tell until the baby is born."

"Let the feast begin," I looked up to the teachers table and saw Professor McGonagall sit down in the chair in the centre.

"Wow that went fast," I muttered as I began helping myself to Roast Potatoes.

* * * * * * * *

"Morning _Weasley_," I smiled as I turned to face the person behind me, I recognised it as the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, the emphasis on Weasley was there to annoy me.

"Morning _Malfoy,_ I replied smiling as I too put an emphasis on his surname.

"Do you have to remind me?" He moaned, he didn't particularly like being reminded he was a Malfoy as he didn't share his father or grandfathers beliefs, unluckily though every time he looked in the mirror he got a reminder of the fact he was his father's son... being in Slytherin also probably didn't help. "And since when did you call me Malfoy,"

"Around the same time you started calling me Weasley," I said smiling, I remember Uncle Harry telling he said this to Hagrid in his sixth year.

"You ready for potions?" I frowned slightly as he began to smirk, I would unwillingly admit that he had a natural talent when it came to potions. I turned to say goodbye to Lysander, and saw he had an amused smile on his face.

"I'm glad we entertain you," I said as I stood up, bending down to pick up my bag and give him a kiss on the cheek as I began to stand up straight again. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye Rose," Lysander said before turning to talk to Lorcan.

"So how was your holiday?" Scorpius asked as we walked out of the Grand Hall and into the Entrance Hall, walking past the marble grand staircase.

"I owled you at least once a week.... you should know how my holidays were."

"I know, and I replied to every single one, but letters don't show any emotion unless you put what you were feeling at the end, which you failed to do," he said as he poked his tongue out at me.

"I see someone's grown up over the holidays." I said as we neared the staircase that would lead us to the Dungeons.

"Hey Rose!" I turned round to see Louis run towards me and Scorpius, holding a letter with his hand as it flailed in the draft caused from his fast approach.

"Hey Louis," I smiled as my cousin came to a stop in front of me, "What you want?"

"Mum and dad sent me some post this morning, they didn't realise you had been made head girl until yesterday afternoon when Chlora finally made it home."

"Well she is getting old now,"

"Yeah, mum and dad just wanted to say congratulations. Dad said as Head Girl you'll get some input into what goes on around here."

"Yeah, it was all explained in the letter." I said smiling, "When you write back tell them I say thanks," he nodded as he went back to the Grand Hall to finish his breakfast.

"That was Louis?" Scorpius asked as he watched my retreating cousin go.

"Yup," I replied smiling

"He looks..."

"Different?"

"That works, I was going to say more manly,"

"I didn't know you were gay Scorpius," I said trying to mirror his smirk he gave people when insulting them.

"Hey!" Scorpius said elongating the E, "I am not, thank you very much Miss Weasley," I poked my tongue out at him as we climbed down the steps and stood outside the classroom, only to be ushered in by Slughorn as we arrived.

"Morning Professor Slughorn," I said in unison with Scorpius.

"Morning Rose, Scorpius." He replied as he waved his wand at the board, causing the board rubbers to attack the board and rub the chalk off from last year, the dust siphoned off by the same wand. "Would you like to get out your copies of Advanced Potion Making, and turn to page 13 please, I'm afraid we're jumping right into the deep end today."

I pulled out my book, my collapsible cauldron and potions ingredients before turning to talk to Scorpius who had done the same thing as me.

"We're making the Draught of living death," Scorpius muttered as he opened the book to page thirteen. "Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian Roots, a Sopophorous Bean, and a sloth brain... It's one of the most complicated potions that I've seen before."

"Uncle Harry said they made it in the sixth year,"

"That's right," Professor Slughorn said as he came over to join our conversation, "I decided to put this off to this year as it is generally a lot harder than some other potions, so it would be easier to make this year as you have more experience."

* * * * * * * *

"Accio Butterscotch Tart," I said as I sat at the Gryffindor Table with my brother, cousins and Lysander. "So we've had to make a perfect Draught of the Living Death in today's potion lesson, and now we've got to plan and get ready to make a batch of Felix Felicis in pairs during our free time, while also making other potions during class."

"Felix Felicis," Albus said perking up slightly, "think you can sneak me some?"

"Slughorn is timing it so that it will be ready in lesson... and even if I could I wouldn't; it's tempting to use to cheat in exams and competitions."

"How longs it take to make?" Louis asked as he pushed his food around his plate

"Six months," I replied.

"Six months!" Lysander shouted perking up slightly, "But! When are we gonna spend time together?"

"We'll find time," I said, disagreeing with myself as I spoke, it would be practically impossible for me to find any free time. The good thing though, is that N.E.W.T exams are held during may, and so when we're done we only have prom, and then we're finished with our education.

"I hope so," he said pouting slightly, causing me to grin.

"Well I'm working with Scorpius and you know what he's like when it comes to potion making."

"Bye bye hope," Lysander said glumly as he played with the food on his plate.

"You never know," Al began as he looked away from me and Lysander and across the hall, "Scorpius may be a little busy," I followed Al's gaze to the Slytherin table, what I saw made my tummy squirm.

Scorpius Malfoy was kissing Alexis Cole and it was causing funny feelings to flow through me!

* * *

**So here it is, my first chapter of complications. I hope you enjoyed it, so read and review and let me know whether you want more or now. I know where this is going so there will not be much time between chapters, which has started to happen with one of my other stories which I really need to tie up soon...**

Peace Out


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

**Dedications: I normally dedicate chapters to a reader who had reviewed, but I didn't get any so can't dedicate to anyone.**

**I know people are reading this, and I know you like it as you've added it to your alerts or favourites (sukanya, .. and Siriusly-LOLing) - Just let me know what you liked say what bits you don't like etc**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I carried on watching Scorpius and Alexis as they made out with each other, trying to figure out what these feelings were. It admit I often felt annoyed whenever Scorpius had decided to make out with one of his girlfriends around me, revising for exams was a lot harder when all you could hear was the smacking and slurping sounds caused by their lips connecting.

"Well," Lysander begun as he looked away from the new couple and towards Albus, "I think we will get that time together... Scorpius is gonna want some free time to spend with Cole."

"Yeah," I said as I turned to back to join the conversation, while still trying to figure out what these feelings were. "Do the Slytherins ever go out with anybody else from other houses?" I asked as I turned back to look at their table, only to see a sea of green and silver couples with no glimpse of red, blue or yellow.

"Dad says Slytherin has always been the outcast house... Because of Lord Voldemort," I smiled a little as the bench I was sitting on wobbled due to the Lysander flinching violently.

"He's dead Lysander... Uncle Harry killed him.""Anyway," Al started, "Dad says he's amazed that we are friends with Scorpius."

"Well that's because of our parents and his father really..." I said as I looked back at Scorpius who had stopped kissing Alexis now and was instead smiling goofily at her. "But as we know, the Goofball is nothing like his father."

"Miss Weasley," I stopped talking to Al and Lysander as I turned round to see which teacher was talking to me.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" I said as I stood up to follow her towards the Great Hall doors.

"As Head Girl, you and the Head Boy get your own common room to go to in the evenings, with your own dormitories within the common room."

"Wow!" I said stopping as Professor McGonagall stopped by the doors, "How come I wasn't told this in the letter?" I asked

"It's tradition that the Head Teacher takes the Head Boy and Head Girl to the room during the evening of the first day of lesso

ns. Would you so kindly please go and ask the Head Boy to come with us please?"

"You said in the letter there was no need for me to go to the prefect carriage this year, as we would have the meeting in the castle this year... So I didn't find out who the Head Boy was."

"I would have thought Mr Malfoy would have told you beforehand that he had been made Head Boy."

"Urm.... I guess it must have slipped his mind, I'll be right back." Professor McGonagall nodded as I walked towards th

e Slytherin table.

"Hey," I said as I pushed Scorpius lightly "How come you didn't tell me you were Head Boy?" I asked him as he turned to face me a huge grin on his face, Alexis was frowning slightly as she looked between us.

"Al wanted to see how long it would take for you to find out... So is that the only reason you came over here?"

"Urm... No, McGonagall wants us." Scorpius nodded as he stood up and followed me towards the doors.

* * * * * * * *

We had walked from the Entrance Hall and up the moving stairways until we got to the sixth floor, we stopped in front of a painting of the Hogwarts coat of Arms, the blue and green of the shield brighter then I remembered it.

"This is the entrance to your common room, the painting changes every year once the decision on who will be Head Bo

y and Head Girl has been made. As you can see, the Blue and Green are much brighter then the Red and Yellow, meaning that the Head Boy and Head Girl are a Slytherin and Ravenclaw. To gain entrance to the common room, you don't need a password or to answer a riddle, all you need is your wand."

"How does that work Professor?" Scorpius asked confusion etched onto his face.

"The founders cast a tricky charm on this painting, it is taught to recognise the wand of the Heads within the school... This means that I as the Headmistress have access to the common room; as do you as the Head Boy and Girl. Now, all you need to do is touch your wand to the painting." I nodded as I pulled my want out of my robe pocket and touched it to the painting, Scorpius doing the same as me, my wand vibrating a little as it touched the painting before I pulled it away again.

"Is that it?" I asked as I looked at my wand, the vibrations decreasing until it stopped altogether.

"All you need to do is use the Alohomora charm; the painting will only react with the charm cast by the three wands presently in this hallway now. You will still have access to your house common room, and it is your choice whether you stay in the Head dormitories.... Now if you will excuse me I need to go take care of some urgent matters.

"Do you wanna have a look?" I asked as I raised my wand to do the charm on the painting.

"Maybe later," Scorpius said as he turned round to walk down the corridor, I like suspense," he said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Are you coming Rose?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to him as we went back down to the Grand Hall.

* * * * * * * *

As me and Scorpius walked into the hall we looked around to see who had stayed here due to the lack of a place to meet friends from other houses. I could see a sea of red hair over at the Gryffindor table with two black headed people sitting with them; I walked over to my family noticing that the unidentified black haired female was Alexis Cole. I reluctantly sat next to her so I could talk to Lily.

"Weasley," Alexis said as I sat down.

"Cole," I replied acknowledging her presence at the table.

"Surely my two favourite girls can call each other by their first names," Scorpius said as he came down and sat in between us and put one arm around me and the other around Alexis. _"Not bloody likely,"_ I thought to myself as butterflies seemed to erupt in my tummy with Scorpius' touch.

The world around me went blank as I went I started thinking inwardly about the feelings I had had earlier... piecing it together with the feelings I have now could only mean one thing. But I can't feel this way about Scorpius; he's supposed to be my best friend.

"I'll be right back; I need to go ask Professor Slughorn how much time he would recommend spending on the potion."

"I'm watching you Weasley," Alexis whispered loud enough for just me to hear.

"What?" I asked just as quietly, feeling ever so slightly confused.

"Scorpius is my boyfriend, and I am not letting go of him easily."

"We're just friends," I said back, feeling the Weasley blush creep from my ears to the rest of my face.

"You may have fooled him, your family and even you... but I know Weasley... I know," her emerald eyes flashing as she looked back at me, I looked at her confused before turning away to talk to Lily.

* * * * * * * *

"Alohomora," I said in unison with Scorpius, both our wands pointing at the painting in front of us. A small portion of the painting in the centre swung open like a door, I smiled at Scorpius as we walked into the room. Our common room wasn't as large as the Ravenclaw common room, but it was still a decent size considering there would only be two of us allowed up here.... guest's maybe but even then it will only be our close friends and family.

The common room walls were a neutral colour, ceiling high bookshelves were built into two of them with books covering all subjects taught at the school with the most advanced stuff being covered in them. The furniture in the room was scattered about, the overstuffed fat armchairs and sofa by the fireplace, while a table with not so comfortable wooden chairs in the corner of the room overlooking the lake which was currently reflecting the light from the moon, casting an ethereal glow on the grounds and overly large beanbags were left in the medium sized space leftover. In the left and right corners of the room opposite the entrance were two spiral staircases leading up to the two dormitories.

"This is nice," I said as I watched Scorpius walk over to the beanbags before stretching out on the sofa. I shut the painting and followed him over to the fireplace and sat in one of the armchairs, "Incendio," I muttered as I pointed my wand at the wood in the fireplace, causing it to instantly burst into flame.

"It's quiet," Scorpius whispered as he sat up slightly and looked round the room.

"That'll be a good thing when exams come," I said as I thought to the level of noise there was in the common room during my owl year.

"True... You know what?" Scorpius asked as he turned to look at me

"Urm.... Nope," I said shaking my head while smiling slightly as I continued to watch him, the familiar butterfly sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchens," he said as he stood up and walked to the painting, opening it from the inside. "You know if it does get too quiet up here we could always get the others to come up here instead of going down to the Great Hall and hanging out... it can get a bit overcrowded at times."

"I have an idea about that," I replied as I got up and followed him out of the painting.

**

* * *

**

**I had no reviews for the last chapter and was seriously dissapointed :( Like I said, let me know what you think, it just drives me to write the next story... please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

**Dedications: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sukanya :) Your Review made me smile, I've never tasted Blackcurrant ice cream before but it sounds delicious :)**

**Apology: I would like to apologise to Delinquent-Dreamer, I may have accidently deleted your review for the first chapter from my inbox :S I checked and saw you did review the chapter, and so I would like to formerly dedicate the second chapter to you :D**

**I was writing this chapter and it started to get too long, and so I deleted some of the random rabble I had going on (I had no idea why it was included) and then cut some of the end stuff off and put it into another word document, so I could end this chapter before it got ridiculously long (I am to have my chapters between 1800-2200 words so it doesn't seem like the chapter goes on forever). However this means that I now have the begining of Chapter 4 already written meaning I can start it now.... You never know it might be posted tonight :)**

**I would like to apologise for any grammer and spelling mistakes I may have missed when going over it, I currently haven't had the time to look for a beta but will try and get one asap.... If any of you know some good Harry Potter beta readers let me know :)**

**Anyway... On with the Chapter :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A month had passed since we had arrived at Hogwarts, and the first Prefect meeting of the term had come, which led me to being stared at by twenty two pairs of eyes, while I stood at the front of the room, with Scorpius sitting next to me.

"And so, by using a few simple spells we could easily make this room suitable for the rest of the schools populace when not in use for a prefect meeting."

"So you're suggesting we use this room as a common room... so the four houses can integrate?" Al asked from the back of the crowd with the rest of the seventh year prefects.

"Yes... The problem with Hogwarts is all this rivalry... specifically with Slytherin and Gryffindor; it's been going on for centuries and was the cause of the Great War. And by uniting the four houses in, we are in a way preventing this from happening."

"What if we don't want to integrate?" one of the sixth year prefects asked as he eyed up the rest of the Gryffindor prefects.

"Zabini," Scorpius said lazily as he slouched in the chair he was sitting in, "We're not going to force you to use this common room... But I am aware that other students have made friends outside of their own houses, and may also have family in a different house, and currently the only place to meet up is out on the grounds or in the Great Hall."

"I'm all for it," Diane the other seventh year Gryffindor prefect said, "It would be good to spend some time with my sister," her twin sister was in Ravenclaw. There was a ripple of muttering throughout the room, some supporting the idea and some not so supportive.

"Right," Scorpius said as he got up and stood next to me. "It's going to be a majority decision... hands up if you like the idea." I watched as the hands of three quarters of the room went up, the Slytherins seemed to dislike my idea.

"Well if the Slytherins don't like it, maybe we should prevent them from entering," Al said from the front, winking at me and Scorpius to show he was joking.

"I like it," Scorpius said as he sat down in the chair again.

"Me to Scorpy," Alexis said as she raised her hand and started jumping up and down at the back of the room. I frowned at Scorpius who merely shrugged his shoulders; I then turned to Alexis and frowned at her, "What?" she asked.

"This is a Prefect meeting... You know, for prefects only." She scowled at me before leaving the room. "Amara," I said as I turned to face the lone seventh year Slytherin prefect now that Scorpius was Head Boy, "from the open session you had with the rest of the school, were there any issues brought up."

"Yes, do I have to do one of those open sessions by myself again?" I frowned as I turned to Scorpius who again merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Charlie was supposed to help you," I said as I turned to face the now lone seventh year prefect now that I was Head Girl.

"You got to be kidding me; Davies is a lazy good for nothing."

"Whatever Parkinson... We all know you fancy me," I watched as Amara began to blush slightly, "You did ask me out after you dumped Malfoy over there. Scorpius scowled before opening his mouth to shoot back a retort but didn't get chance to.

"Enough! This isn't a chance for relationship counselling... Amara, carry on please."

"No that's it," Amara said as she looked down at her notes still blushing."

"Ok, you're all free to go," all the prefects stood up and made their way out of the room. "You know you could try and put in some more effort." I said as I turned to Scorpius as he started to get up from the chair so he ended up towering over me.

"Yeah, but then that would mean having to do something," he said smirking before leading the way out of the meeting room that would now become the shared common room.

"Hey!" Al said as we came out of the classroom and followed us towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Scorp, what was up with Cole today?" Scorpius smiled before shrugging his shoulders and carried on walking.

"I dunno really, when she's got something in her head she just goes with it.... Not one for thinking really."

"Nor have any of the girls you've been out with," I replied before adding "stupid bimbo."

"True," the smirk disappearing to be replaced with a frown, he didn't like it when I insulted his current girlfriend, "but in comparison to you Rosie, none of the girls think in this school." I saw him smile as I felt the Weasley Blush creep along my face at the compliment before his words fully sank in.

"Wait! What?"

"Run Scorp," Al said as he watched me rummage for my wand. I looked up and saw Scorpius had disappeared by the chance I had got my wand out and was ready to hex him to oblivion for calling me Rosie, I hated it because it made me feel young and only allowed my dad to call me it.

"So..." Al said to fill the silence, "what you dressing up as to go to the ball?"

"The Halloween Ball?" I asked, "I dunno, it's a bit early to be thinking about it isn't it? It's next month."

"Urm... Rosie, it's tonight." I froze and turned to look at him,"

"It can't be..." I said as I stared at him, mentally working out the date, "Crap," I whispered realising it was the thirty first of October today, it only seemed the start of term was last week. "I'm not dressing up as anything; I didn't get a costume during the last Hogsmeade trip." I also I don't have a date... I probably should go with Lysander, but I just don't think we're as close as we were... not with my growing infatuation with Scorpius, and he seemed to be distancing himself with me.

"Follow me" Al said as he led me towards the moving staircases.

* * * * * * * *

"Al, why are we here?" I asked as I looked at a stretch of wall on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy."

"Just watch," Al said, and so I did. Al closed his eyes as he began to walk past the wall, I watched as he done this three times and jumped back as a door suddenly appeared in front of me. "Come on," Al said as he pulled me towards the room.

I followed him in and was amazed at what I saw, I could only think of one word to describe what the room looked like, and it was a muggle word, the room looked like a 'hair dressers'... ok, so technically it was two words, but it still looked like one. Al led me further into the room and we came upon a closet at the back of the room, upon opening it I saw many beautiful dresses within the room. Some were in your typical dress robe style, but others were elegant and had this magical feel to them, and reminded me of the dress robes that witches wore to weddings as guests and as the actual bride.

"Pick out your costume," Al said as he walked towards the entrance of the room, "I'll go get Lily to help you get ready.

"But what am I supposed to go as?" They were hardly actual Halloween costumes, more like formal dress robes.

"How am I supposed to know? A Princess?" Perfect I thought as I heard the door open and close.

I started rummaging through the many dresses in the closet and saw that they were all of high quality... I was beginning to like this room. The first dress I pulled out wasn't horrible, but I wouldn't be seen dead in it... it just wasn't me. The next dress was slightly better but I still wouldn't wear it through choice, I carried on doing this, noticing that the dresses seemed to getting closer and closer to the one I could imagine, the one that would be perfect. Until I found it, it was absolutely perfect, it was so elegant and beautiful it could only be described as a dream wedding dress; the bodice was like a corset, towards the bottom of the bodice the corset design became a v like shape. The bottom of the dress seemed to flow like a river from the dress like an old yet still fashionable ball gown. I was holding it up as Lily came towards me from the front of the room, already in her own dress, her hair and makeup still needed to be done though.

"Wow Rose, it's beautiful," I nodded in agreement. "It needs something more though," I looked at Lily as she looked around the room, "just to make you that much more mysterious... like a mask," she said as she looked towards the corner of the room in which there were a load of masks hanging from the wall.

"I dunno Lily, it might be hard to find one; this dress is really..." I paused trying to think of the right word.

"Unique?" she asked as she pulled a mask from the wall and walked over to me. "It should be; this room gives you what you want... It's part of the magic of the room. So it should be unique to just you," I looked at her confused as she explained the room we were in.

"Dad never told us about this room."

"Dad never told us either, until James found it," she replied with a smile. "Here's a mask, it should tie in well with your dress," I looked down at it as she handed it to me, and smiled silently agreeing with her. The mask wouldn't cover the whole of my face, just the majority of the top of my face, medium sized eye holes left enough room for makeup to be applied.

* * * * * * * *

I had sat in a swivel chair while Lily applied my makeup and styled my hair; she had turned it away from the vanity mirror in front of me wanting it to be a surprise when I first saw my makeover. After Lily had finished my hair and makeup she made me close my eyes and led me towards one of the floor to ceiling mirrors.

"Ok, open your eyes," I opened them slowly and was shocked. I never really thought it before but I truly thought I looked beautiful; my hair dropped down in soft ringlets and was accentuated by light blonde streaks. My eyes had a pale gold round the eyes which in my opinion would have looked better with brown eyes, but still went pretty well with my blue, and my dress showed off all my curves in the right places, due to my baggy uniform I never knew I had a body like this and was quite shocked that I had the body I'd always wanted.

"Lily... I hope you don't mind, but I want to see if anybody recognises me."

"You want to go down by yourself?" I nodded hoping she wouldn't mind. "Sure, I'm going now, but don't dawdle around, the ball began half an hour ago." I nodded and watched her go, giving her a two minute head start before following her out.

**

* * *

**

**And thats the end of that chapter (sounds familiar lol... anyone know where it's form?) So when I was writing this chapter I had got to the actual ball, and had Rose off dancing with a certain someone (big hint there). But it was getting too long, and so thought it would end here and leave the suspense to build (but as I said Chapter 4 is already begun, so the next update won't be long).**

**I had one review saying that they hoped Alexis' jealousy doesn't get to ridiculous, I replied and asked them whether they found simple arguments between her and Rose too ridiculous and perhaps an accidental broken nose... Can I also have some other readers opinions as well - Just so you know I think most of you will agree that the broken nose is deserved.**

**Please review all you awesome people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

**Dedications: I would like to dedicate this chapter to MicheleHarper - We seem to be thinking on the same wavelength for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Question: Ghostwriter 626 - Sorry about not putting what colour Rose's dress was, I guess I forgot to put that in there :S Anyway, her dress is an ivory white, and her mask... there is a link on my profile page**

**So here is the second part of what would have been Chapter 3, but is now Chapter 4! Well I hope you enjoy, and would like to apologise in advance for any grammer and spelling mistakes**

**Anyway... On with the Chapter :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Heads turned and looked up as I reached the top of the Grand Staircase, I looked around and saw nobody there realising that I was the centre of their attention. I could hear whispers fill the hall as people walked in and out of the Great Hall, 'who's that' and 'wow' as boys looked at me longingly and girls had this look which I recognised as I often gave it to other girls who I thought were a lot prettier than me. I slowly descended the stairs and walked into the Great Hall being followed by those in the Entrance Hall.

The people dancing stopped as they turned to face me; the girls urged their boyfriends to carry on but they carried on glancing my way when the girls had their backs to me. Well this was awkward to say the least; I mean here I am turning up on my own like a right loner. I look to my left to see Lysander standing to the edge of the hall with another girl, too close for comfort... well there's the explanation to our growing apart, not that I can blame him.

"Excuse me," I heard a familiar voice to my left and turned to face them, not expecting to see Scorpius. "Would you like this dance?" He was dressed up as a Prince, his shirt a little too tight for his torso.

"What about Alexis?" I asked offering him my hand, the girl in question was scowling at us from the edge of the Hall, I was now glad that Lily had insisted on putting a charm on me to alter my voice slightly.

"She's not a dancer," he replied as he led me onto the dance floor, twirling me around once when we reached the middle, his free hand appeared on my hip as I came to a dizzying stop. I smiled as I put my free hand on his shoulder, and went with him as he led me through the dance steps.

"Who knew that Malfoy could dance?" I asked, using his second name so as not to give me away.

"My mum forced me to get lessons... My dad laughed at me, but wasn't too pleased when he too was also forced into them." Instead of my usual laugh, I decided giggling would sound better... after all girls were more prone to giggling when in the company of the guy they love.

"I feel like I know you, but I don't at the same time," I smiled thinking to myself that he didn't know this side of me. "Do we share classes?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" I asked, feeling a smirk pull on the features of my face.

"Well now that you've suggested it, why not?" he asked smiling

"Yes, I do share classes with you," I replied

"So you're in my year then," it was a statement not a question, there was a pause before he continued. "You'd think that after seven years of being in the same school and probably the same classes, that I would recognise those eyes."

"Maybe the me you see right now is normally hidden behind the mask." I saw him smirk, my grin grew as I realised the irony behind the statement.

"What house are you in?"

"Now that would narrow it done too far... Here's a hint, green doesn't suit me."

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"No," technically it wasn't a lie; after all, the blonde wasn't natural. We both stopped dancing as the music came to an end, I smiled as he leant in hoping he was about to kiss me, but was disappointed when he whispered in my ear.

"I should go; Alexis will start to worry... I'll see you later," he stood back up straight and turned away from me, back to his girlfriend who was currently staring daggers at me.... stupid possessive bimbo.

* * * * * * * *

The night passed relatively quickly, and I was surprised at the amount of boys that had asked me to dance with them ranging from small first years to not so small seventh years, I happily obliged once ascertaining that they hadn't come with a date. Throughout the evening I often caught Lily smirking at me as she danced with her date, or in the corner of the room with Al, Hugo and Louis as they watched me and whispered away, I had no doubt what the topic of their conversation was. And when I passed Scorpius our eyes would always meet, he would watch me dance away with whoever I was currently dancing with, a longing look in his eyes, a similar look in Alexis'... more of a longing to maim and injure probably, but I couldn't care less, I hadn't felt this good about myself in a while.

I smiled as one again the music ended and my hand fell away from the guys shoulder, as he too smiled and removed his hand from my waist and released his grip on my other hand, before saying goodbye and walking off to join his friends.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall said with her wand pointed at her neck as she used the sonorus charm so that everyone could hear her. "The end of the Halloween Ball is near, and so this will be the last dance before you will all need to return to your common rooms... Please partner up if you wish to dance, thank you." She removed the wand from her throat and signalled for the band to begin playing.

I smiled as I reminisced about the night and how enjoyable it had been before I slowly walked towards the doors to the Great Hall, I had danced enough tonight, it wouldn't matter not having one last dance.

"Wait," I paused as someone grabbed my wrist and turned me round to face them, "Can I have this dance?" Scorpius asked with a smile. I nodded in reply and let him lead me onto the dance floor again, aware that Alexis was glaring at me angrily. He slipped both arms around my waist as I moved mine to around his neck as we slowly began to revolve on the spot.

"It's been puzzling me all night,"

"What has?" I asked, knowing he wanted me to ask, like he was leading me in so he could get the answer he wanted quickly.

"Who you really are behind the mask... It's not even a full face one, yet it still hides who you are perfectly."

"It was created with magic with that as its purpose... to still let people see my face while still hiding my identity."

"You must be an extremely clever witch," I smiled at the compliment, but then realised that kind of magic was too advanced for anyone but a couple of seventh years - me included. There were probably a few rumours going around as to who my real identity is... some of them probably spot on, but I could squash them quickly.

"That," I said agreeing, "Or I could have some connections with others who could have done it for me." I was never one to play down my intelligence, always priding myself with it whereas other girls may have prided themselves with their looks - hopefully it would throw him off.

"True," he said as he looked round the room as if trying to look for all the girls that were here unmasked and then working out who I am that way. "If I ask nicely," he said pausing as he looked back at me, our eyes locking on to each other's again, "will you tell me who you are?"

"I don't think so... The magic is in the mystery, and once the mystery is gone... so is the magic."

"I don't get it..." He said as he looked at me confused.

"You only want to know who the real me is because you don't know, when you do it won't be such a big deal, and I'll just go back to the girl you're not interested in," I explained.

"You don't know that," a smile on his face.

"Seven years...," I whispered as I leant my head on his shoulder, "I've seen how fast you go through girls."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm looking for the one? The one girl who I can talk to easily, who can make me laugh, who won't judge me... who I can be myself around," he asked me angrily, although I couldn't help but notice that the girl he had described was a good description of me and our relationship.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"No... I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I just... I want the girl who will make my heart stutter and give me butterflies when I kiss her."

"Have you found her yet?"

"No," he replied as he shook his head. "Want to see if I found her?" I slowly moved my head to look him in the eyes, I feel the Weasley Blush start to spread as I smile and start to lean in; my eyes closing as I lick my lips in anticipation.

"What the hell is going on?" My eyes flickered open causing me to jump back due to the close proximity of Scorpius, I turned my head to see Alexis standing next to us.... Uh Oh.

"Alexis," he said as he looked at her and then back to me as if asking for my help. "It's urm... not what it looks like?" He said in a questioning tone, as she continued to stare at me her eyes raking over me and narrowing slightly before turning to face Scorpius.

"Not what it looks like?" I heard her ask quietly, almost venomously. I started to slowly back out before her outburst would attract everyone's attention, I escaped the hall just as I heard a scream before shouting "You were about to bloody kiss her!" I lifted up the front of my dress and began running towards the Head common room, up the Grand Staircase and through a hidden shortcut eventually reaching the painting of the Hogwarts Coat of Arms.

"Alohomora," I closed the painting behind me and rushed into my dormitory, I figured I had about three minutes before Scorpius would waltz in here into the common room in a foul mood. I pulled off the mask and out it on the bed; pulling out my wand from a hidden fold in the dress and used a charm that my mum had taught me to remove makeup with ease, and then another one to remove the blonde in my hair. I used my wand as a hair straightener and then slung my hair into a loose ponytail.

I lifted the dress over my head to save time unzipping it and put it on the bed as I pulled on my pyjama t-shirt and shorts, casting another charm on the dress so that it would hang itself in my wardrobe. I quickly picked up the book from my bedside cabinet and walked back into the common room sitting in the squashy armchair by the fire which had begun to die down.

"...Look, I said I would talk to you in the morning!" I jumped slightly as Scorpius' voice filled the room.

"Scorpy, I'm sorry," I'm amazed that he is able to worm his way out of this by making her feel guilty.

"Just forget about it... I already have." I looked up as a pissed off looking Scorpius walked in to the common room, past me and into his dormitory... This didn't really surprise me, even when he is in a good mood he never spends time in the common room during the evening. I smiled as I looked down at my book; Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice... Ironic really, I mean my family may not be as poor as what it once was, but the Malfoy family was still incredibly rich and wouldn't pay for anything cheap or tacky.

"What a night," Scorpius said as he walked out of his dormitory in nothing more than loose fitting sweatpants, and sat down in the armchair opposite me. I froze, the view was... wow, that's the only way I could explain it right now; my brain had been turned to mush at the sight of his muscles... He sure wasn't the scrawny first year he had been all those years ago, I guess Quidditch really was more than sitting on a broom stick and flying round the pitch for long periods of time.

"So... how was the dance?" I asked as struggled to drag my eyes away from his bare chest, glad to see he was currently pointing his wand at the logs and levitating them into the fire.

"It was..." he paused as he turned to face me before carrying on, "eventful to say the least."

I fought the urge to let me eyes roam over Scorpius' body as her turned to face the fire again... This was going to be a very, very long night... on the bright side he didn't seem to be in a bad mood anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Has anyone seen the A Cinderella Story? If so, you might see similarities between this chapter and the film :S The film gave me the inspiration for this chapter, but I hope I put my own twist on it so it isn't too similar.**

**I also stole a quote from a film... kinda fits in perfect with this chapter, and so I thought "chuck it in there," and so I did :)**

**So... I haven't got the plan for whats going to be in Chapter 5, I just have an overall plan for the story... if you know what I mean. So the next chapter shouldn't be too long, I just got to bear in mind that I have 9books to read before the summer is over, so if I go a while without updating I haven't abandoned the story but am just trying to do my summer homework (I think my teachers missed the point of Summer Holidays :S**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of thid chapter, is it like Marmite/Vegemite "You either love it or hate it" or are them some parts which you liked more then others? Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

**Dedication: I am dedicating this Chapter to MicheleHarper, your review was long, and I haven't forgotten that you loved the last chapter :)**

**I have been working on some one shots... So far I have published two, have a look if you're interested :)**

**I'm sorry about the delay, I would have updated yesterday but there was an error with the website :S**

* * *

  
Chapter 5

The day had started off normally, I had woken up got ready for the school day but then realised lessons were always cancelled the next day after the Halloween Ball.... of course this never mattered if the Halloween Ball fell on the Friday or Saturday. The ball had been on a Thursday night, so it meant a three day weekend, which currently led to me sitting down by the lake with Lysander soaking up the last of the sun before the winter weather finally hit Hogwarts like it did every year... even if it was still autumn, which should be very soon if the clouds were anything to go by.

"Rose... I have to tell you something," he said to me as he continued to look at the lake while giving me side on glances.

"I know," I whispered as I turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry... I'll understand if you never forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive... We only got together because it's what everyone else was doing at the time... I just wish you'd told me instead of me seeing you last night on the edge of the hall with another girl."

"I'm sorry," he repeated

"Like I said nothing to forgive; so... did you know your name rhymes?" I asked smiling; he turned to face me and gave me a playful shove.

"You've met my mum right?" Yes, Aunt Luna and her eccentric ways were definitely... unique.

* * * * * * * *

"So you're not together with Scamander anymore?" Scorpius asked as we sat in the Great Hall, neither of us a huge fan of the snow that had suddenly appeared during Lunch, just like I predicted.

"Nope... We just kind drifted apart." I said as I tried to ignore Alexis as she hung off of his arm.

"Did you know his name rhymed?" she asked her shrill giggling filling the air causing the rest of the few students staying inside the Great Hall to look at us.

"Wow! Really?" I asked sarcastically "You'd have thought I'd known that after four years of dating him and knowing him since before I can even try to remember." Scorpius laughed and rolled his eyes as he got up to leave.

"I'll be right back; do you think you two can behave while I'm gone?"

"Yes," I replied with a roll of my eyes, my actual answer is no, but he should know by now that me and Alexis will not be nice to each other... her choice though, I was willing to act civil before she squared up to me other my non-existent crush over Scorpius... which had now developed. We both watched him walk away with smiles on our faces, which quickly disappeared when he finally reached the entrance hall.

"Listen to me you red headed skank, I know it was you last night, and I will not have you kissing _my_ boyfriend."

"What?" I spluttered, shocked that she had so far been the only one to recognise me.

"Don't play dumb with me,"

"Oh yes I'm sorry... that is your job after all." I smiled as her face contorted into a scowl.

"Stay away from him," she whispered venomously

"We're friends," I repeat, having told her the same thing not so long ago.

"Friends don't almost kiss before one of their partners interrupts them."

"Right, because you weren't off flirting with someone else while I was dancing with Scorpius."

"What we don't know won't hurt us," she whispered with a smirk.

"You're such a whore!" a shout at the top of my voice, making Professor Slughorn jump while sitting at the staff table.

"You said you were going to behave," Scorpius said as he sat down next to Alexis, who immediately grabbed onto his arm and hugged it while glaring at me.

"She was being mean to me Scorpy," she whined with her face hidden from his so he couldn't see her smirk.

"Was hardly just my fault," I said causing Scorpius to roll his eyes and smile.

* * * * * * * *

"You really shouldn't antagonise her," Scorpius said as we ducked behind a snow mound in front of us as a volley of snowballs flew at us.

"I didn't do anything," I said as I pulled out my wand and began charming the snow around us into balls. "If any of your other girlfriends are to go by, you should know that they have the problem with me."

"True... So, you levitate and I banish and protect?"

"Sounds good, just help me make some more and we might be able to get back into the castle."

"Whose damn idea was it to come outside and join in with the snowball fight anyway?"

"Yours... I tried to tell you my family are ruthless when it comes to snowball fights."

"Also doesn't help that there are enough of them to build an army with." I glared at him as he continued to make snowballs with his wand, a smile on his face.

"Locomotor Snowballs" I said as I pointed my wand at them, forcing them into the air as I peeked over the mound Scorpius doing the same beside me. "Over there," I pointed out as hands started raking snow from their mound to make snowballs. "We should be able to make it halfway to the castle before they see us, start firing the balls so they have to take cover as we continue running, and when we're out of snowballs we start shielding... ok?"

"You've done this before?" Scorpius asked as I started to run towards the castle.

"Yeah... I recommend staying in the castle until the snow goes unless you can persuade some of them to be on your team."

"Depulso!" Scorpius shouts sending snowballs flying at my relatives as Albus and Louis' heads appear over the mound with snowballs in hand. I smile as I hear the screams of Lily, Roxanne and Lucy, and the shouts from Hugo and the other two.

The snowball stock that I had built with Scorpius quickly depleted as we got closer to the castle. When the last one had been banished the assault from my six relatives began, the protego shield charm worked effectively but was a pain to keep recasting.

"Incendio," I say shooting flames at the oncoming snowballs causing my five cousins and brother to duck behind the mound again as it and the snowballs began to melt. "Quick run!" I shout as I quickly run the last couple of yards towards the castle, taking the steps two at a time reaching the entrance before any more snowballs were thrown at us.

"They're coming inside with snowballs," Scorpius said as he looked outside, I follow his gaze and scowl. "Quick this way," Scorpius says as he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the marble staircase and up to the first floor going down an empty hallway and pulling me behind a tapestry and into a cramped blocked off claustrophobic staircase.

"Scorpius-" I began before being interrupted with a 'shush.' I waited with bated breath as we listened carefully for the horde of Weasleys and Potters to go past. As my mind began to wander, I noticed that I was pressed chest to chest to Scorpius while he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

Well.... this would be a slightly compromising position for us to be found in by Alexis. All I got to say is that I'm glad I'm a girl, and don't have the problem of my excitement being obvious.

* * * * * * * *

"I don't feel well," Scorpius said as he slouched in the beanbag he had pulled in front of the fire so he could get as close as possible to it and the warmth being emitted.

"You're fine Scorpius,"

"What if I'm dying?" he asked melodramatically.

"Dad was right... you Malfoys are drama queens." I smile at the scowl that so rarely graced his features.

"I'm being serious, I can't breathe properly."

"You have a blocked nose; you caught a cold from being in the snow too long. Just go see Madam Pomfrey."

"This isn't a normal cold,"

Man flu?" I asked, remembering slightly how my mum referred to men being hypochondriacs when it came to them having colds.

"What's that?" he asked as he sat up straighter on the bean bag, "Is it serious, is it that what's killing me? Merlin Rose, I'm dying aren't I? I never had chance to go do the things I wanted, or write my will." I ignored him as he went off on a tangent and I went into the shared bathroom to the potion cabinet above the sink, pulling out some Pepper-Up potion, I took it back into the common room and approached Scorpius.

"Here, take this."

"What's that? Is that the cure to this man flu? Are you sure you should be prescribing medicine to me? I mean you're not a medi-witch are you..." he babbled on as he avoided the potion.

"Petrificus Totalus," I said as I point my wand at him before pouring the potion into his mouth, where it slid down his throat and caused steam to erupt from his ears. "Finite," I mutter as I sat back down in the squashy armchair and picked up my book.

"I can breathe again!" Scorpius shouted as he got up from his chair and bounded over to me to give me a hug, "thanks Rose... fancy some Firewhisky?" he asked as sat down on the sofa with his legs up. "Guess not," he whispered after I glared at him.

It's not that I disapproved of drinking, in fact I quite liked the odd glass of Firewhisky and Mulled Mead, but I didn't quite fancy the possibility of being so drunk that I revealed to him how much I actually liked him.

**

* * *

**

**So.... I have major points planned for the story just not the inbetween parts, so if some chapters don't seem to be as good as others it's just because I'm writing it as it happens in my head, so some detail may be missing and I apologise :)**

**Anyway review please :) Also, check out my two one shots**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless of course they are my own OC.**

**Dedication: To Jasper says Relax-X - Welcome to my Harry Potter Fanfic!**

**I am going to repeat that I have posted a Harry Potter oneshot and twoshot, could you read them if you haven't? I think so far that the two shot is perhaps the best story I've written so far, apparantley it is abit OCC... which I don't really get, as all Harry/Draco is going to end up being OCC... right?**

**I got 3 reviews for the last chapter, and 8 favourite/story alerts... So I know there are more people reading then reviewing, it wouldn't hurt just clicking the button and typing just one word e.g. "Awesome," - I don't care how long it is, just let me know what you all thought, what I need to improve on.**

**An advance warning, I will not be updating until after the 23rd of August due to visiting family who have no acess to the internet :S**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**During the flashback anything in italics is the actual flashback, and anything in bold is just Rose narrating it****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

November had passed in a flurry of snow into early December which brought along colder harsher weather with even more snow to cover the grounds, which had been left behind at the start of the Christmas holidays. My friendship with Scorpius had unfortunately become more and more strained due to his relationship with Alexis, and the arguments and fights that ensued when ever Alexis and I were in the same room or within close proximity.

I had been surprised when Scorpius had first sided with her over me... I mean he'd never done that before, but I guess his frustration with the fact that his best friend and girlfriend couldn't get on, had made him change tactics and decide to take a side. Not that it mattered really, I still had our other friends, which admittedly were my remaining family members at Hogwarts, but they were friends nonetheless... I wasn't about to lie and say 'this didn't bother me' because it actually did, with the memory of our last Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson still fresh in mind I probably wouldn't forget how much I wanted to be in her shoes.

_Flashback_

"_Now don't forget, the Patronus charm is a particularly difficult charm to cast, it may only be rated an O.W.L level charm, but it's never taught until your N.E.W.T year, now if you would all like to make an attempt at the Charm."_** I liked these lessons, the one lesson a month in which my Uncle Harry would come in to teach us.**

_I felt my brow furrow as I concentrated on the memory I had chosen** - **_**Christmas at the Burrow, with a family as large as mine how could it not be a happy time... Well ok, maybe it was hectic, but being with my overly large family was a happy time for me -** _I pulled out my wand and with my eyes closed uttered the spell "Expecto Patronum."_

"_Not quite Rose,"_** Uncle Harry had said, **_"Try something happier." Nodding my head, I looked around the class to see looks of frustration on everyone's face except Scorpius' who had managed to cast the charm correctly first time... A Scorpion was scuttling around the Stag that had earlier been cast by Uncle Harry_** - Scorpius/Scorpion, go figure his Patronus would be one -** _I watched as a smug look pulled on his face as he looked over at me, I felt butterflies erupt within me at the simple look and felt a smile pull on my face._

_Concentrating on the feeling that Scorpius has caused, his smirk, his smile he had reserved for his closest friend, the times we had shared at school, before again raising my wand and saying the spell again "Expecto Patronum."_

_End Flashback_

My Patronus had suited me perfectly; a Rottweiler dog had appeared from my wand and ran around the room, its ears bouncing up and down before joining the other two. An amazingly smart and loyal animal, with protective tendencies over its family, and a bad reputation for lashing out... I couldn't find a better way to describe myself. I watched silently as I sat on my side of the compartment which was currently filled with my family, Scorpius and Alexis, and watched as they began to make out. My Patronus had made it perfectly obvious yesterday that its source of happy memories came from the person I wanted to be with most.

"Take my trunk out onto the platform," I whispered to Hugo who nodded after looking out of the window seeing we would be arriving at King's Cross within a matter of minutes. I grabbed my bag with my change of clothes in before walking out of the carriage... I apparently had made a show out of it, as I heard my name being called out in a questioning tone by both Albus and Scorpius.

"No, I'll go." I scowled as I heard Alexis' voice drift after me down the carriage, I sped up and walked towards the toilet so I could change out of my uniform which I had neglected to do earlier. I heard the patter of feet as someone ran in my direction. "Didn't like what you saw?" Alexis asked as she slowed down to stay in pace with me.

"Not particularly, you look like a flailing fish when you kiss," I replied as we carried on walking.

"Aww, someone's jealous," Alexis said in a patronizing voice, "admit it Weasley, you're jealous."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I take back what I said earlier... You really need to improve your technique."

"No, you're just jealous, and can't get over the fact that he chose me over you."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," I reply as I shove my school clothes back into the bag. Picking up my bag, I open the door quickly making a rather loud noise as it connected with something on the other side.

"You stupid bitch!" Alexis cried as she held her nose, clearly she had been standing to close to the door when I opened it. "You did that by purpose."

"I didn't know you were going to be standing that close to the door... it's kinda weird actually." I watched as something red dropped down from her nose, "Your nose is broken," I sneered at her, putting all my hate for her in to my tone.

"I think I fucking guessed that by how much it hurts you stupid filthy little mud-blood." The world around us seemed to freeze as she continued to cradle her nose, the word which had seemed to become taboo around the world still hung in the air as I felt tears sting at my eyes. Time passed quickly in that frozen moment I hadn't noticed how much had passed, but the platform had filled with students and I could hear Scorpius' voice calling our names as he looked for us, the tears that had been threatening to fall from my eyes not long ago were now trailing their way down my cheeks.

I quickly bolted out of the carriage and onto the bustling platform in search of my family as the tears continued to come, people watched as I ran; parents gave me a concerned look, while students I knew called out my name. After searching I soon found my parents on the opposite end of the platform to the part I had emerged onto, my brother talking animatedly as he talked to mum and dad, I ran up to my mum and hugged her, knowing that only she would know what it would feel like.

"Rosie! What's the matter?" Dad asked concern in his voice as he looked at me. I ignored him as I continued to cry, dad turned to Hugo at my failure to reply. The thought that I may be overreacting passed through my head, but I banished it away knowing that I deserved this, to let out all the emotional stress Alexis had put me under in only three and a bit months of school, I knew it wouldn't be long until I cracked but what she had called me.... that was a low blow even for a Slytherin.

"Mum," I whispered so only she would hear, "w-what was it like... the first time-" I didn't get to finish asking my question as Scorpius interrupted me.

"You broke her nose?" he asked angrily, "God Rose, I know you don't like her but that's a bit extreme isn't it. Why did you do it?"

"I-I" I stood there stuttering, it was all I could manage in my current state.

"Actually I don't want to know, just stay away from us." I stood there shocked as he watched me; before turning slowly and walking away.

"You're choosing her over me?" I shout at him, but only managing to gain the attention of the people surrounding us. "You're a Slytherin and Malfoy through and through," it was a low blow, I knew ha hated the comparison to his family and house, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"Don't you dare-" he began, his tone just as angry as before, as his parents materialized out of the crowd, standing on the edge as I interrupted him.

"No! Why else would you choose her over a filthy little mud-blood!?" I screamed the last bit causing silence on the once bustling platform. "Why love me? When you could have girls like her."

"Like father like son eh Malfoy?" My dad called out to Mr. Malfoy who was looking at his son with a look of shock and perhaps even disgust.

"Don't Ron," I heard my mum whisper next to me.

"Actually Weasley, I'll have you know I don't condone such derogatory words."

"Dad I didn't-" Scorpius began, I didn't hear the rest as dad spun around on the spot after making sure we had everything, disapparating us away from the still silent platform.

* * * * * * * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hugo asked as he sat backwards on the swivel chair in my bedroom while I lay curled up on my bed. An hour or two had passed since the fiasco at the platform.

"Not really, but I'll survive... We Weasleys can handle anything."

"And Grangers," mum said as she walked past my bedroom door with a pile of school clothes I chuckled slightly at my over organized mum, we'd only been home a maximum of two hours.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked Hugo, a huge grin on his face.

"You were laughing."

"I would hardly call it a laugh," I reply, a small smile remaining on my face.

"You've got a letter," Hugo said as he pointed to my window where an owl was perched on the window box. I open the window to let the owl in, "I'll talk to you later," Hugo says as he leaves the room, leaving me with the rather majestic owl that had stuck out a leg while giving me what could only be described a disdainful look while it waited for me to take the letter.

I opened it and began to read

_Rose_

_I'm really sorry about what happened at the station, if you'll just let me explain-"_

I pulled out my wand and blasted it into small pieces, grateful that I had already had my seventeenth birthday. I didn't need to have it explained to me, Alexis hadn't told him the whole story making it seem like I was the one in the wrong. I pulled out a pen and piece of paper which I preferred to use over quills, ink and parchment while not at school and began writing.

_Scorpius_

_I only read up to 'if you'll just let me explain,' as I had pretty much worked out what had happened. She hadn't told you everything, which I have come to expect from the type of girls you date, you seem to like the malicious lying type._

_I'm not sure if you apologized as I didn't read much of the letter you sent me - in fact I will need to clean up the little pieces from my bedroom floor - but I am not going to forgive you for choosing her over me without listening to my side of the story... some girl over your best friend. You're going to have to live with the consequences and just hope that in time that I am able to forgive you for it._

_As a muggle saying goes "You made your bed, now lay in it."_

_Rose_

_P.S. You were my happy memory, the one I used to cast my Patronus... I can't do it anymore."_

I folded up the letter and attached it to the Owl's leg, hoping that he would add what I said at the station earlier, and what I had just said now together finally letting him know how I feel about him... felt... I don't know anymore. I moved the owl to the window and watched as it opened its wings and flew away, disappearing into the distance.

**

* * *

  
A lot of drama in this chapter :O The Broken Nose! And the Forbidden word! and now Scopius feels guilty! :) With all the hinting... some bits more subtle then others will Scorpius finally realise that Rose likes him? Haha, I obviously know, but you will all have to wait until the next chapter... Well not the next one, will probably build up to what I have planned.**

****

I own a Rottweiler, she is probably the most affectionate out of the two dogs I own... the other is a westie and is actually the more vicious one. And contrary to what we hear in the News Rottweilers aren't a vicious dog, it all depends on how the owners raises it... So all those ones in the news we hear about, the ones mauling people, the ones that make people scared of the Rottweiler breed, are owned by irresponsible owners... Ask any Vet, they will tell you the same.  
I'm not saying that some Rottweilers haven't done bad things, but they shouldn't all be judged becuase of one bad dog - Just a little rant totry and make people's opinions about this breed of dog a little bit better

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter, was it a bit ott? Or just right? Or should I have added more? Did you like Rose's Patronus? REVIEW and let me know


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.**

**So, I was thinking should I carry on in Rose's POV and show how her Christmas is affected... Or should I skip that and go to Scorpius' point of view to find out what Rose didn't read in the letter... I liked the latter idea and went with it.... I hope you all enjoy this story :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

I had long heard about the bad temper of the matriarch of the Weasley family, according to my two best friends... well ex-best friends after what happened at the platform, no one dared to cross their grandmother Molly Weasley when she was angry it was a sight to behold and there was no comparison when she got into one of her angry rants, and whomever happened to be on the receiving end wouldn't be able to escape until all had died down.

Although I had never actually seen Molly Weasley lose her temper I had heard it from across the hall at the Slytherin table when James Potter had received a howler from his grandmother... She apparently didn't appreciate being sent a Hogwarts Toilet, I don't know what had given James the idea at the time but his explanation had been something about his Uncle George telling him it would be a good idea... cheer his grandmother up or something.

And when Rose and Albus had said there would never be a person to rival their grandmother I had believed them, the Weasleys were a very emotional Wizarding family... That is until today, I had barely been in Malfoy Manor for much longer than ten minutes when my father had called my name, well more like shouted at the top of his voice... either way it had been the loudest I had ever heard him.

"Yes dad?" I asked as I entered the drawing room, my father sitting in his favourite chair while my mother stood behind him, her hand resting on her shoulder like she was restraining him.

"Mud-Blood!?" he asked me at the top of his voice, "I have never been so disgusted," I saw my mother frown down at my dad who I guess could somehow feel my mother's frown on the back of his neck. "I listened to your grandfather when I was younger and look where it got me!" he yanked up his sleeve and showed the faint but ever present mark on his arm where he had been branded a death eater.

I did nothing but stand there and bear the brunt of his words, knowing that the end may not come for a while if he was going to make an attempt to rival Molly Weasley in the tiniest bit possible.

"Draco," my mother said soothingly, doing her best to calm my father down as he rubbed his temples. "Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?" My mum had come in after an hour of my father's angry rant.

"I distanced myself from my father from a reason Astoria; I will never forgive him for shoving those beliefs onto me from the day I was born." My father looked up at my mother with a small smile before turning his gaze back on me. "Explain."

"I'm sorry," I whispered close to tears, to be honest the whole ordeal hadn't been easy on me. An ultimatum from Alexis between my girlfriend and best friend hadn't been easy to make, but with the pressure from Alexis to make the decision right there and then had swayed it in her favour... not to mention the anger I had been feeling due to Rose's apparent lack of attempt to get on with Alexis.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have chosen her over Rose," after the whole incident I had turned to face Alexis who had a very smug look on her face, and after putting it all together I was able to see how manipulative she could be... especially with me

"Who's 'her'?" my mother asked as she and my father watched me with blank emotionless faces.

"Alexis Cole, she's the one who called Rose a mud-blood... and because I chose her over Rose... Rose assumed I was choosing her because I also believed in the whole pure-blood nonsense."

"Her father was for the whole pure-blood mania when we were in school.... couldn't wait to leave and become a death eater in our sixth year." My father said as he turned to gaze out the window before turning back to face me, "so you never called her it then?"

"Dad, mum," I said as I looked at my mother and father, not really aware of the reason why I referred to them differently in my head. "I've been friends with her and Albus for nearly seven years now, going against what you said on the platform first year, we were best friends... You must remember how much I went on about her the summer after first year."

"Yes I remember," my mother said smiling as she seemed to slacken the grip on my father's shoulder. "You developed quite an infatuation with her, one that I had to restrain your father from openly disapproving of."

"She's a Weasley," my father said with a scowl.

"But you don't disapprove now?" I ask, and got a shake of a head in reply.

"She'd be a welcomed edition to the family, although I will need your mother's rather firm grip when it comes to her father."

"She'd never feel the same way about me... not after this."

"You'd be surprised; I never thought your mother would return the feelings I had for her... I nearly settled for Pansy." A nauseated look appearing on my father's face as my mother smirked like a Malfoy, a habit she had picked up off of my father no doubt. "You have post," he said as he pointed out Eclipse my black owl with a light grey halo around each eye had entered the Manor through the drawing room window.

I smiled and nodded as holding out my arm so Eclipse would have more room on my shoulder before heading out of the room and back towards my bedroom. My father had been quite impressive with his deliverance of his anger, I would quite willingly say that it could have rivalled even that of Molly Weasley... although I would never be able to make the comparison due to the near improbability I would ever meet the women who was loved dearly by all her grandchildren. In my first three years of Hogwarts I hoped I would be able to meet her as Rose's boy friend/fiancé/husband... Of course, by the time I was ready to reveal my feelings to Rose she had started to date Lysander Scamander, and I wasn't going to ruin what she had... I would do anything to make her happy, even if that included us being no more than just friends.

I looked at Eclipse as he sat comfortably on my shoulder, with what I guess could only be described as a bored look on its face - it's hard to tell with owls - before looking down at the letter and recognising Rose's handwriting, written with Muggle stationary.

* * * * * * * *

I had been a bit annoyed that she had refused to read the whole of my letter; it had taken me ages to compile in a way so I didn't sound stupid and end up offending her again in any way. But was glad to see that she knew I didn't know the whole truth at the time, the positive feeling was quickly replaced with guilt as she pointed out that our friendship which had survived everything had been ruined by my bad taste in girls... which again she had also pointed out.

After reading the letter a couple of times I began to get a feeling she was trying to hint at something. I don't know why girls can't be more forward with what they say as it would be much easier for us guys if they were... I guess there is another puzzle that I need to piece together if I ever want Rose to forgive me.

**

* * *

**

**I quite liked this chapter... So many people portray Astoria and Draco as mean cold parents, so I thought I'd make them warmer :)**

**Anyone see that coming? I sure didn't :) It kinda wrote itself this chapter, I hadn't planned on writing anything from Scorpius' but I thought it would be good to get his view on the whole situation.**

**Review and let me know what you thought!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.**

**I really loved the last chapter... However I really hate this one, I can't seem to get it right, to me it just doesn't flow as well if you know what I mean :S So I know this my be a little dissapointing but no matter how I wrote it, it just didn't seem right... I kinda like the begining and ending, but the rest is pretty bad.**

**Dedication: I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to xxx-angelin-xxx, I know you were looking foreward to this chapter, so I hope it doesn't dissapoint you too much.**

**Read and Review - I really need to know what people think, I don't care it people are going to flame this chapter, I really need your honest opinion.**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 8**

Christmas had been entertaining to say the least, but like any other Weasley Christmas it had also been incredibly hectic; one brother, ten cousins, five uncles, four aunties, mum, dad, Gran and Grandpa, and me meant twenty five family members all crammed into the Burrow... not forgetting Teddy and the pregnant bump Victoire was supporting so altogether there was in fact twenty six people at the burrow for Christmas one of which was heavily pregnant.

News had quickly spread about what had happened on the platform, the story even appearing in the evening and morning after edition of the Daily Prophet. My family had been very supportive and Uncle George had pointed out that me and Alexis had equal blood status in the pureblood view due to her mother being a half blood... To me that would make her a three quarter blood, but I don't really understand the blood order thing other than muggle borns being seen as second class as it no longer matters in the world today. But to be completely honest I was glad when Christmas was over, the 'subtle' attention I was gaining from all family members was a bit annoying.

The holiday had passed quite quickly, the time in which had been used by dad to find an alternative way for me to get to Hogwarts. He had settled on using the night bus on failing to get a ministry car to drive me, but mum had disliked the idea and had instead asked for me to be flooed straight to the castle.

"Good evening Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she stood up from behind her desk.

"Good evening Professor," I replied as I climbed out of the fire place doing my best to not get ash on the carpet.

"The students will be arriving shortly, so if you would like to follow me please." I nodded in reply as I followed her out of the room and onto a revolving staircase taking us down and out of the tower which housed the head's office.

I followed McGonagall through the winding corridors and down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall. I immediately looked up at the ceiling to see the clouded dark sky outside before walking quickly over to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down in the area that me and my friends normally sat in, and watched as the teachers began to walk in slowly gathering at the table at the head of the hall, aware that when I wasn't looking at them I was the one their gazes were focused on.

I pulled out my wand on a whim and used the glamour spell Victoire had taught me to hide my obvious Weasley looks, my pale skin darkening slightly so it was slightly tanned while my hair became a dirty blonde. I ended the spell once happy with my appearance as a low rumbling of voices began to enter the entrance hall followed by people entering the great hall steadily growing in volume as more and more students began to arrive from the Hogsmeade station.

"No sorry," Lysander said as he sat down beside me at the table followed by his twin Lorcan. "I dunno; I haven't spoken to her since before Christmas."

"What about Hugo, he must know," Michael Smith said as he sat down opposite Lysander and Lorcan followed by Nicky who was sitting quite close to Michael and opposite me.

"Where is she?" Nicky said as leant forward and looked up and down the table before, "Rose is never late," she said as he gaze passed over me. "Oh hey... are you new?" she asked causing the other three to turn and look at me.

"No," I replied as I dragged out the 'o' "I'm wearing glamour," I whispered

"Rose?" Michael asked; his voice louder then is should be when I quite obviously wanted to keep this conversation on the download.

"Shut up you blithering humdinger!" I looked over at the Slytherin table to see if Scorpius was looking for me, his platinum blonde hair drawing me in instantly as he stood looking at the Ravenclaw his gaze going from one end of the table to another as he obviously looked for my ginger hair.

"So now we've found you, maybe you can tell us about these rumours," Lysander whispered the others leaning in as the topic they had eagerly anticipated had been brought up

"What rumours?" I whispered as I looked away from the lone Slytherin and back to the people surrounding me.

"What rumours? The ones that everybody has been hearing up and down the train," Nicky answered.

"I wasn't on the train; I have no idea what you are going on about,"

"The ones where you dumped me to go out with Scorpius," I felt my mouth fall open in shock as I looked at Lysander, those rumours weren't true strictly speaking.

"You know that wasn't the reason for me dumping you," I replied as the shock began to wear off. "And anyway... we're just friends."

"That's not what he thinks," Michael said with a look over his shoulder before carrying on. "I walked past the compartment your family were in and heard them arguing with him... He then practically shouted that he loves you, and it went silent inside."

I felt my gaze immediately move over to the platinum blonde who was now sitting dejectedly down at the Slytherin table, with Alexis nowhere to be seen near him. I felt a weird sensation flow through me as I kept my gaze trained on him, he admitted in front of my family he was in love with me? Then why the hell did he keep going out with girls who were the complete opposite of me... And girls are supposed to be the difficult ones to figure out, well that's what dad said anyway... but mum had said he was clueless anyway because he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

**

* * *

**

**I promise that the next chapter will be better! I am thinking of changing how I write this story, I have written quite a few one fics recently in the third person instead of first... and am quite comfortable writing like that now :) I am also thinking confrontation!**

**So anyway, please review, it makes me smile when I get reviews (even the bad ones)... Ok so that was a lie, but I like people who are honest :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.**

**I'm really sorry I have taken so long to upload this chapter, in all honesty I thought I had uploaded this ages ago and had received no reviews. But thanks to Cookie-Dough-Always I realised I hadn't updated and so found some time to do so today :)**

**This will be the last chapter, and don't intend for a sequel to follow... Unless I get many requests**

**I want to thank my awesome Beta Lucky's Girl!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
**  
I felt a smile pull on my lips as I again go over the conversation I had with mum about dad's lack of empathy and how it was a probably genetic trait in the entire male half of the Wizarding world and perhaps it even affected the muggles... The only real conclusion I got from the weird and random conversation my mum deemed appropriate to give me right before the embarrassing conversation about the billywigs and the bowtuckles which she had given to me several times to me before even though I insisted I knew exactly how babies were made, was that I all men are idiots muggle and wizard alike.

My train of thought was broken as a large tentacle broke through the smooth water of the lake. It was causing ripples to lap at the edge of the lake nearby to where I was sitting under a beech tree.

"You know my great - great - great grandfather found the squid on one of his travels," a voice said behind me, causing me to jump and instantly wish I was somewhere else other than here. "They're a delicacy in muggle Japan, but wizards liked to keep them as pets... The lake at Malfoy Manor was too small so he gave it to the school when magic made it grow too large."

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked letting the dissipating anger fill my tone of voice, sounding like a Ravenclaw whose feathers had been ruffled by a lowly snake.

"Give it up Rose; the glamour wore off as everyone began to leave the hall."

"Well if you give me a head start, I'll re-apply it and lose you in the castle."

A long pause followed as I watched the last of the ripples meet the edge of the lake, the full moon becoming clear in the water as it once again became still.

"You know what? I really don't know why I bother sometimes Rose. No matter what I do, it never ever seems to be enough." Scorpius voice was little more than a whisper.

"Why are you bothering now then?" I asked getting riled up, standing up at the same time so I could be a little more intimidating. "Why don't you just give up on me?" I shouted at him moving forwards at the same time to stand in front of him, pushing him back as I shoved both his shoulders.

"WHY!?" I screamed, my voice echoing across the grounds reaching the tall dense and dark trees of the forbidden forest, to the illuminated castle

"Because I love you!" he shouted back before pushing his lips onto mine in a quick movement. The initial feeling of his kiss was like one of the many I had shared with Lysander at the beginning of our relationship, but something changed as it dawned on me that this wasn't Lysander Scamander kissing me, it was Scorpius Malfoy. Fireworks erupted inside me as excitement, happiness, joy, and hundreds of other emotions ran rampant throughout my body.

"Scorpius," I whisper as the kiss comes to an abrupt halt, our foreheads resting against each others.

"I love you Rose Weasley, I always have, and I always will."

"Hmm... Now how are we gonna tell our dads?" I asked, my head resting on his chest as his arms snaked their way around my waist.

"I don't know... and I don't care as long as I have you," he looked down at me a smile pulling on both out faces as the lazy tentacle belonging to the Giant Squid sunk back under the water, the water's ripples disappearing as the two teenagers began to walk slowly back to the illuminated castle.**

* * *

**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, I feel like such an idiot :S Anyway I hope you enjoyed**

**Review please :)**


End file.
